t2t_warriorfandomcom-20200214-history
T2T Warrior 31 REMAKE
there are 6 qualifiers they are in Chatham, Manchester, Houston, Seattle, Okinawa, Osaka time only affects people who clear only the top 30 will be shown to make things easier to present the hosts are Matt Iseman, Akbar Gbaja-Biamila And Kristine Leahy Qualifying Round Chatham 1 sixth jump version called "quintuple steps" in all formats 50/46 2 mini silk slider 46/33 3 balance bridge 33/27 4 spin cycle 27/19 5 hourglass drop 19/6 6 warped wall 6/6 Top 30 1 Paul Allen CLEAR 1:15 2 Teige Matthews-Palmer CLEAR 1:18 3 Deren Perez CLEAR 1:23 4 Henry Heinemann CLEAR 1:29 5 Sian Maycock CLEAR 1:34 6 Presh Muhunthan CLEAR 1:37 7 Toby Segar 5. hourglass drop 8 Sam West 5. hourglass drop 9 Kim Thomas-Hird 5. hourglass drop 10 Brian Cahill 5. hourglass drop 11 Ryan Luney 5. hourglass drop 12 Owen McKenzie 5. hourglass drop 13 Timothy Shieff 5. hourglass drop 14 Jonny Urszuly 5. hourglass drop 15 Clinton Purnell 5. hourglass drop 16 Chris Sansom 5. hourglass drop 17 Dean Cheetham 5. hourglass drop 18 Connor McComb 5. hourglass drop 19 Dan Bridge 5. hourglass drop 20 Tom Padberg 4. spin cycle 21 Michael Noon 4. spin cycle 22 Jo Tindley 4. spin cycle 23 Steve Lebourn 4. spin cycle 24 Kane Dick 4. spin cycle 25 Vanessa English 4. spin cycle 26 Imogen Horrocks 4. spin cycle 27 Andrei Burton 4. spin cycle 28 Monty Gupwell 3. balance bridge 29 Shaodow 3. balance bridge 30 Hayley Wray 3. balance bridge Manchester 1 sixth jump 50/44 2 big dipper 44/39 3 floating tiles 39/32 4 modified ring toss 32/26 5 bungee road 26/16 6 warped wall 16/12 Top 30 1 Ali Hay CLEAR 1:03 2 Jacob Peregrine-Wheller CLEAR 1:05 3 Dion Trigg CLEAR 1:06 4 Saskia Neville CLEAR 1:06 5 Mosa Kambule CLEAR 1:09 6 Ruel DaCosta CLEAR 1:15 7 Peter Adams CLEAR 1:17 8 Laurence Gill CLEAR 1:23 9 Howard Gill CLEAR 1:27 10 Beth Lodge CLEAR 1:31 11 Evan Gill CLEAR 1:34 12 Lea Stephenson CLEAR 1:40 13 Wendy Bradley 6. warped wall 14 Liam Elis 6. warped wall 15 Calvin Lok 6. warped wall 16 Dominic Cambriani 6. warped wall 17 Jai Battrick 5. bungee road 18 Kristina Ledingham 5. bungee road 19 Evren Kemal 5. bungee road 20 Matt Varela-Christie 5. bungee road 21 Don Osbourne 5. bungee road 22 Danny Carter 5. bungee road 23 Jacob Snodgrass 5. bungee road 24 Mhairi Thorburn 5. bungee road 25 Henry Cookey 5. bungee road 26 Chloe Henry 5. bungee road 27 JJ Heath 4. modified ring toss 28 Sebastien Foucan 4. modified ring toss 29 Daisuke Miura 4. modified ring toss 30 Andrew Slater 4. modified ring toss Houston 1 sixth jump 50/46 2 tilting slider 46/28 3 spinning log 28/22 4 cargo crossing 22/17 5 swinging spikes 17/11 6 warped wall 11/11 Top 30 1 Jake Murray CLEAR 0:59 2 Daniel Gil CLEAR 1:03 3 Brian Arnold CLEAR 1:08 4 Ian Dory CLEAR 1:12 5 Kacy Catanzaro CLEAR 1:14 6 Dan Yager CLEAR 1:15 7 P.J Granger CLEAR 1:19 8 Isaac Caldiero CLEAR 1:22 9 Jessie Graff CLEAR 1:24 10 Noah Kaufman, MD CLEAR 1:25 11 Meagan Martin CLEAR 1:34 12 Adam Arnold 5. swinging spikes 13 Rich Shoemaker 5. swinging spikes 14 Joe Moravsky 5. swinging spikes 15 Artis Thompson III 5. swinging spikes 16 Brett Sims 5. swinging spikes 17 Travis Rosen 5. swinging spikes 18 David Yarter 4. cargo crossing 19 Vance Yarter 4. cargo crossing 20 Jeremiah Morgan 4. cargo crossing 21 Hunter Sipes 4. cargo crossing 22 Pavel Fesyuk 4. cargo crossing 23 Rose Wetzel 3. spinning log 24 Nicholas Coolridge 3. spinning log 25 Jackson Meyer 3. spinning log 26 Karsten Williams 3. spinning log 27 Jazon Khazi 3. spinning log 28 Sean Darling-Hammond 3. spinning log 29 Justin Gielski 2. tilting slider 30 Jason Cantu 2. tilting slider Seattle 1 sixth jump 2 rolling log version 3 paddle boards 4 tyre swing 7 version 5 double tilt ladder 6 warped wall